Tower of Destruction (book)
:For other uses of '''Tower of Destruction', see'' Tower of Destruction (disambiguation) Tower of Destruction is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Keith Martin, illustrated by Pete Knifton and originally published in 1991 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 46th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-034485-3). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the modern Wizard series. Creation Background In this book the player must travel to the Tower of Destruction in order to gain revenge for the slaughter of the player's loved ones. Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules *The player also has an honour score which starts on 6 and can affect play as the game unfolds. *The player is also required to record the time elapsed from the start of the adventure till they arrive at the palace. This is counted in days and each time the text indicates they slept the night they are to add a day to the box. Equipment List *Sword *Leather Armour *Shield *Backpack *10 Provisions Cover and Illustrations '''Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Terry Oakes. #Price of 1st Impression #Price of 3rd Impression. Note that the colour map is not included in this edition. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Pete Knifton. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 13, 27, 40, 53, 66, 79, 92, 105, 118, 131, 140, 158, 171, 184, 197, 210, 224, 237, 250, 264, 278, 292, 306, 320, 334, 348, 361, 375 and 388. The colour map on the inside front cover was by Leo Hartas. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Tower of Destruction *Aliades *Cobrun - Merchant *Elokinan - Chieftain/Mage-Architect *Relem - Night Demon *Tasrin - Mage *Tassaskil *Torsten *Zeverin - Wizard Locations *Broad Dale Valley *Frozen Plateau *Ice Crypts *Icefinger Mountains *Pagan Plains *Thanegar Wood *The Great Tower *The Ice Cathedral *The Ice Palace *The Tower of Airy Light *The Tower of Black Ice *The Tower of Rainbow Ice *The Tower of Shielding *Tower of Destruction *Zengis Encounters *Barbarian Zombie *Bear - Grizzly/Polar *Cloak Haunt *Dark Elf - Leader/Regular/Spellcaster *Demon - Fire/Ice/Smoke *Demonbat *Demonic Servant *Elf-Ghost/Elf-Spirit *Frost Giant *Giant Wolverine *Golem - Brimstone/Great/Ice *Humans - Tower Servant *Ice Drake *Ice Ghosts *Man-Orc Champion *Nightgaunts *Polar Worm *Relem *Small Fire Elemental *Smoke Wraith *Snow Tiger *Spectre *Stone Jaguar *Wizard/Zeverin Further Notes Errors *The Night Demon Relem appears in this book and is given scores of 14 skill and 25 stamina, which is the scores for Snake Demons. Relem being a Night Demon should have the following: skill 14, stamina 18 Dedication none See Also *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Island of the Undead'' *''Master of Chaos'' *''Night Dragon'' *''Revenge of the Vampire'' *''Stealer of Souls'' *''Vault of the Vampire'' External Links *Character Sheet *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=90 Tower of Destruction at Gamebooks.org] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050403183207/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb46.htm Tower of Destruction at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] References Category:1991 books Category:FF46 Entries Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series